


i'll look after you

by lqlouis



Series: lqlouis' phan oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqlouis/pseuds/lqlouis
Summary: Phil has a horrible stomach pain. Dan wants to help. Phil tries to figure it out on his own, even snaps at Dan to leave him alone. In the end, comfort and understanding from his boyfriend is what stops his tears.





	i'll look after you

Phil hadn’t been feeling well, Dan noticed it once they arrived home from the movie theatre. Phil hadn’t eaten much at the theatre, which is incredibly out of the ordinary; usually Dan has to complain the whole time about how Phil eats most the popcorn and candy before he gets to it. While they sat in the back of the car, Phil mumbled about his tummy. His face was pale and his eyes were scrunched shut as he leaned on Dan, squeezing his hand as spasms of pain overtook his tummy.

The next thing that happened was Phil snapping. Dan is aware he can get very loud, and most likely irritating, but after 8 years Phil is used to it. The only time Phil may be deep in a bad mood is in the morning, but never at 8 at night. They had just walked into the kitchen, and Dan was concerned to say the least.

“Are you sure you don’t know what’s going?” He questions lightly, a hand resting on Phil’s back as he stands in the kitchen, boiling water.

“Yes.” Phil sighs, a smile absent from his face. It’s rare he gets like this, usually Dan is the one stuck in horrible moods. Phil’s not known to be open with his emotions.

“You didn’t eat anything to upset your stomach?” He continues, moving so he’s leaning on the counter beside Phil. “Did you stay up later than me last night?”

“Dan, I said I don’t know.” The lid to the pot Phil was boiling clatters to the stove. “Just stop.” His voice isn’t raised, Phil has only yelled once while Dan has known him, but his voice is sharp.

Dan swallows, taken aback. “I’m sorry, Phil.” He whispers, hesitantly stepping closer.

“Can you just leave me alone for a little bit, at least ten minutes.” Phil looks down to the stove, his face growing red as he holds back tears.

Dan wants to stay, he can’t leave Phil in this state, but he grants the other’s wish. “I’ll be in the office editing if you need me.” He whispers, hesitant before he leaves without hugging Phil, not even pressing a kiss to his cheek at the least.

It only takes 5 minutes until Phil comes up to Dan, and to say Dan’s relieved once he hears his boyfriend’s footsteps is understated. He’s beginning to edit their most recent video for Gamingmas, but he stops the second Phil walks in, “Hello love.” Dan grins, resting his hands on Phil’s hips as he steps closer to Dan’s chair.

“Hello bear.” Phil grins lightly, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes but it’s something. He leans down and presses a kiss to Dan’s lips, resting his hands on his arms once he pulls back.

“Do you want to edit, or me?” Dan asks quietly, knowing when Phil’s upset he prefers to focus on something other than his feelings.

Phil nods. “If you don’t mind, I’ll edit this one.”

Dan laughs loudly. “Of course I don’t mind, editing is fucking strenuous.”

Phil silently sits in his chair, taking over the computer. For a while, Dan sits and absentmindedly watches him edit, but as time passes he begins to grow tired. He moves to the sofa behind Phil and lays down, closing his eyes as he blocks out the noise from their video, and drifts into sleep.

When Dan wakes up, only thirty minutes later, the first things he hears is sniffles. He automatically grows worried Phil has caught a cold - Phil is always miserable whenever he has a cold. Dan sits up, opening his eyes slowly and rubbing them. Once he sees Phil though, he realizes it’s not a cold.

“Phil,” He mutters, standing up and moving to the man. Phil jumps at the sound of Dan’s voice, but doesn’t move. He remains in the chair, head in his hands, “sweetheart, why are you crying?” Dan frowns, turning Phil’s chair slowly and kneeling in front of him.

He wipes his tears, not looking to Dan he tries to turn back to the computer. “I’ve just got the sniffles, it’s cold outside.” Phil speaks with hesitance behind every word, but he tries hard to refute his tears.

“Phil, c’mon, I’m not dumb.” Dan whispers, confused by the situation.

Phil shakes his head, deeply clearing his throat. “Dan, please. I’m not crying.” Phil turns to look at the man once he’s sure there are no more tears rolling down his cheeks. “See?” He laughs a little as he smiles, but it’s weak.

“I’ve known you for 8 years, I can tell you’ve been crying.” Dan keeps a straight face - not wanting to sadden Phil further, but needing to let the man know his worry.

A sob finds it’s way out of Phil’s chest at that, and he tries to stop the next onset of tears, but he’s never been good with tears when going through his period. He covers his face right away, wishing he could disappear, or Dan was still asleep. Dan doesn’t say anything as he stands and wraps his arms around Phil, holding his boyfriend as close as he possible can.

“You’re right, Phil.” Dan hums, kissing the top of Phil’s head. “You’re not crying.”

A muffled “What?” Sounds from under Dan’s hold. Dan grins at how adorable Phil is - even when distraught - before pulling away. Phil looks up to Dan, face blotchy and wet with tears.

“Well, you told me you’re not crying.” Dan starts. “You’re obviously not crying, you just have the sniffles.” He states it like it’s the most obvious thing.

Phil can’t restrict the beaming smile that takes over his face at that. “I do, just the sniffles.” He almost laughs in joy as he wipes away the remaining tears on his face, amazed by Dan.

Dan grabs hold of Phil’s hands as he sits in his chair, knees against Phil’s, “I just, I hope you understand this, but  _if_ you were crying, I would really need to know why.”

Phil sighs, looking down to their hands. “Well, I’m not crying.” He tries to focus on the size difference as he talks, rather than what he’s saying. “But, if I were, I think it would be because I got my period.” Phil pauses, frowning as he thinks over the situation. “It’s not unusual, I’ve only been on T for 6 months so I knew I would most likely get it.”

“Is this one just stronger than the other ones?” Dan tries to fill in the blanks, not wanting Phil to have to say more than necessary. He remembers the joy Phil had when his periods got so light and quick. Most the time with no cramps or moods.

Phil nods, not saying anything he doesn’t need to. He leans forward into Dan, tightly hugging him. No matter his state of mind, coddling and affection is always the way to go. He smiles lightly at that thought as Dan rubs his back, and keeps the hug strong.

“I’m sorry this is happening to you.” Dan speaks into the silence. “I love you so much, you’re the most incredible boyfriend I could ever have.”

“Cause I’m the only one you’ve ever had.” Phil giggles lightly, trying to cheer himself up.

Dan rolls his eyes as the other pulls away. “You know what I mean.” He stands from the chair at that, lightly pulling Phil with him as they head down from the office.

“Is it okay if we don’t sleep in your room tonight?” Phil mutters his question, averting his glance from Dan’s.

Dan doesn’t question why, knowing it’s most likely Phil’s anxiety of staining Dan’s sheets, so he agrees without a second thought. “Of course, tonight I could care less, even if my room is the one tidy area in this flat.” Dan teases, smiling once Phil laughs.

“Thank you.” Phil meets Dan’s eyes again, kissing him despite the grin on his face.

“Do you need something for, uh, the - you know.”

“A tampon?” Phil giggles lightly, finding it entertaining that the 25 year old can’t bring himself to say it.

“Shut up,” Dan grumbles, a red traveling up to his cheeks, “do you need one though?”

Phil sighs as he nods. “Yeah, I’ll go do that.”

“I’m going to go set up the lounge for you.” Dan nods in return, kissing Phil lightly on the lips once more before they walk their separate ways.

He grabs his comforter from his room and brings it to their couch, knowing whenever Phil feels down he likes sleeping with Dan’s things - whether it be a hoodie, blanket, or shirt - but other than what Dan is wearing, he doesn’t have any clean clothes. The dark comforter will have to do.

He also grabs the heating pad from his closet. Phil’s cramps get bad, and despite the fact that he hasn’t had a full on period in half a year, Dan still kept the heating pad the man always used. He plugs it in and turns it up, leaving it on the couch where Phil will sit.

He turns on the TV, and sets everything up so they can watch  _My Neighbor Totoro_. Phil walks into the room with a frown on his face, gratefully cuddling into Dan as he throws himself onto the couch. “As much as I want you to, you can’t curl around me. It’s not good for your stomach to be in that position.”

Phil groans, throwing his head back as stands up. “Fine.” He mutters, pouting as Dan smiles at his antics.

“Here, I’ve got the heating pad for you.” Dan holds the warm object up, glad once Phil sighs in relief.

“Thanks for not getting rid of it.” Phil mutters, embarrassed that he was so sure he’d never majorly bleed again.

Dan moves so he’s sitting against the back of the couch, “Lay on your back darling, rest your head on my lap.”

Phil yawns as he lays down on the couch, trying to keep the heat out of his cheeks as he rests his head on Dan’s thigh and looks up to the man. “Thank you for everything,  _Danny_.” He mumbles, leaning into Dan’s hand as he fixes Phil’s fringe.

Dan ignores the nickname before speaking. “Of course, I’ll always be here to look after you.” He beams, moving to grab the comforter he throws it onto Phil, making sure he’s fully covered. Next, he grabs the heating pad and puts it over his where his uterus is.

“Why over the blanket?”

“Because, you could burn yourself if it’s only on top of your shirt.” Dan answers distractedly, reaching for the TV remote next. He’s about to start the show, but then he looks down to Phil. “Why are the sniffles back?” Concern floods into him as he looks down to see fresh tears on Phil’s face.

Phil can’t help but laugh loudly at that, wincing a bit as the movement hurts his tummy. “It’s just how caring you are right now.” Phil tries to keep from blushing, but he can’t help but grow embarrassed at the period’s affect on his emotions. “I love you so much, bear.”

“I love you so much.” Dan whispers, taking Phil’s hand and pressing a kiss to it as he can’t reach Phil’s head in this position.

Phil squeezes his hand in response, sniffling slightly he closes his eyes. Dan remains silent as he takes in Phil’s features, never any less amazed that he got so fucking lucky.

He starts the movie, but knowing Phil is going to fall asleep within the first 5 minutes, he doesn’t pay much attention. Once Phil’s breathing considerably slows down, Dan gently removes his glasses. Phil doesn’t stir a bit.

Dan takes out his phone, checking every social network as he begins to grow tired himself. Before he closes his eyes and tries to sleep while sitting up - for Phil’s sake - he opens the camera and takes a picture of the sleeping man on his lap. It’s enough so the heating pad isn’t showing, but it’s absolutely adorable. He smirks as he Tweets it, calling Phil a big baby (in his own endearing way, of course).

He sets his phone down, turning his attention to the movie. He allows the familiar sound to lull him to sleep as he absentmindedly strokes Phil’s hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T THINK THIS IS OFFENSIVE BUT JUST IN CASE, THIS IS IMPORTANT!!: I AM NOT TRANS OR NON BINARY OR ANYTHING. I AM A CIS GIRL. LET ME KNOW IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG OR OFFENSIVE. IF YOU ARE NOT CIS AND FIND THIS INSULTING OR ANYTHING BAD LIKE THAT IN ANY WAY PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX WHATEVER IS NEEDED. 
> 
> Also, a little background: when I wrote this my partner at the time and I had our first big fight, the first one while I was completely sober, and soon after (I take hormone pills ((birth control)) to regulate my periods and get rid of my cramps ((as I have the worst cramps))) I missed my meds by accident. On top of my emotions, I had the worst cramps I’ve ever had in a long time. I wrote this during and right after that, so I apologize if it is mushy and lovey dovey - I wanted love and decided to write about it instead.


End file.
